Empty Library
by ballerinadoctor
Summary: Hermione finds herself shoved against the library shelves. DMHG Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I was walking out of the corner shelf of books at the back of the library when i felt a hand grasp my wrist and pull. Im stuck between a book of shelves and something very hard close to my pelvis. I don't even have a chance to catch my breath and speak before I feel a soft pair of lips attack my mouth. He's already pulling against my robe and pushing the length of his body onto mine. Instead of being surprised and scared, i push back with wanton. My pelvis grinding into his with just as much force. I can feel him pulsing as he places his covered self against my already soaking knickers. Im rubbing with reckless abandon against his dick. His body feels amazing against mine and i feel something pooling deep in my stomach.

He's managed to rid me of all my clothes and sucks on my hard nipples, sucking and biting until i want to scream. He pulls me into his arms and i wrap my legs around his waist as I start bucking back into him like mad. His hands move down and rip my lacy knickers off before plunging his fingers deep into my cunt. Back and forth. In and out. He almost makes me cum before he removes his fingers. Groaning my displeasure, he makes me quickly forget it when he shoves yet another finger hard and fast into my begging and swollen lips. Balancing against his covered cock, i instinctually gasp with please when i feel him pull down his zipper and release himself quickly into my waiting and dripping wet pussy. He thrusts in and i cry out in both pain and please and he slides out only to fight his way back into my tight and slopping cunt. i feel his thickness fuck me into the shelves. Its so fast like lightening that he pushes into me over and over again. harder. faster, putting all his weight into his thrusts. Its in one second and out the next. Im crying louder and louder as he groans my name. I need to cum with his dick pounding into me. my hands are in his soft locks of hair as i use his head to leverage myself further onto his dick, impaling myself onto it with a force i didn't know i had.

Hes pushing harder and harder. Slamming me against the wall as i tighten around his still extremely hard cock until im cumming hard. He the books behind my flying off the shelves as he slams harder and harder, finally releasing his hot seed into my awaiting cunt. I feel him grow hard almost immediately again as he starts pounding into my semi wet cunt harder than before while im still reeling from my orgasm. My head is falling back as he fucks me aggressively against the bookshelf and im screaming my second release with him and his dick rubs against my swollen clit and he fucks my soaking wet cunt with three more thrusts before he withdraws. And im left horny and wanting him to come back for a third round. so i turn around and see his retreating figure towards the entrance of the empty library. theres no mistaking his silver blond hair. Me, hermione granger, just blind fucked draco malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2Magical Chats Love, Anonymous

I want to fuck you so hard and long, until we both come three times and collapse on each other's naked bodies spent and satisfied. I want to have your long hard cock inside of my wet dirty pussy while I rub your swollen, wet clit until you cum. Im going to put my hard cock inside your dripping cunt and finger fuck your clit until your dirty pussy explodes with cum. I want your nipples in my mouth, and I want to raise your legs up in the air while I pound against your pussy with my dick. Do you want my long, hard dick inside your pussy? I WANT YOU to slam your huge cock in my cunt while im up against the wall, and my cum drips down my pussy onto your dick and down to your balls. I need your dripping pussy on my cock and in my mouth. I want your wet cunt in my mouth so I can tongue-fuck your pussy and lick up all the cum dripping down your thighs. When we get home, Im going to push you on the bed and rip all your clothes off and put my fingers in your wet, dirty, dripping pussy while you moan in my ear. I want to hear you moan as I finger fuck my semi-wet and have me writhing on the bed in ECSTASY.

Him

my cock is going in and out soo fasttt

u could me grind against ur wet clit

and gpsot

at the same time

while my mouth is around ur hard nipple

licking it fastt

sucking on itt

Her

yesss

omggg

i just came soo hard

im shakingg

Him

mmmmm

i love it when u cum

Her

mmm

Him

it makes me really horny

i just want to fuck u

Her

trust me, it makes me horny too, we need like a whole day to fuckkk

i dont think ill be able to get enough of you

Him

i never get enough of you

mmm

=]

Her

:)

i can't get enough, or get you out of my head

but im not complaining :D

Him

haha

=]]]

i wish i had webcam

i could see ur sexy body

Her

id take my clothes off very slowly for you

Him

mmm

i dont think i could take it

Her

you could watch me finger myself and hear me scream your name

Him

I wanna do that

I wanna see ur wet pussy

and see u cum

I would jerk off for u

Her

i want to watch you cum

it makes me soo wet

and when you breath hard and moan

mmm

andseeing you get sweaty from itmakes me sooo horny, just thinking about it

Him

mmm

im gonna make you moan so hardd

ur scream from ur orgasm

Her

omgg yess

ill be in ecstasy and I will take you with me

Him

mmmm

i want to be there with u

and when u cum

im gonna lick ur wet pussy

all up

cuz i love how u taste

mmmm

Her

mmmm

i love feelin your tongue on me

but i also love felling your cock under my tongue

and swirling my tongue around your head tasting your precum

you taste amazing

it makes me wet

Him

omg u almost made me cumm

i love it when u suck my cock

ur mouth feels so amazing on me

mmmmmm

Her

i love sucking your cock, your head is swwollen and i run my tongue around it, and my hand up and down your big hard cock, feeling it in my hand and my mouth

i want you to cum

jerk off for me


End file.
